gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Preest
"I always knew that the Job seemed too easy, too simple, I should have guessed it would go wrong.''" - ''Joe telling Chris how he knew something was wrong with the Heist Joe Preest is the Protagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Stories from San Andreas and a Minor character in The After Dark Scene Biography Before Moving to Los Santos he and Two of his friends Rhys and Chris who all come from Britain, On October 14th 2008 the trio move to Liberty City to perform a daring heist of the Bank of Liberty with Rhys having the job of handling the technical issues with Chris and Joe going in to get the money. However before they enter the bank they notice four people wearing masks with carbine rifles entering unknown to them it was infact Niko Bellic, Packie McReary, Derrick McReary and Michael Keane. After waiting 2 years for another attempt they begin the heist. However the security has tightened since the infamous Liberty Bank Robbery which was now dubbed "The Three Leaf Clover" the heist goes wrong after they use the subway to escape to Broker which the tunnel had been closed off and the police were all over the bridges leaving Algonquin. The Cops had surrounded Joe and Chris surrounded and Chris makes a run for the end of the bridge and jumps to the water presumed dead, However Joe is still arrested, spending 3 years in Prison until the Riot let him leave. On September 17th 2013 Joe moves to Los Santos to find Chris who he believes alive and is living in the city. Events of GTA: SFSA The Search After moving to Los Santos Joe begins his search for Chris by phoning Rhys who knows he lives in the City and Rhys is shocked to find him out of prison saying that the cops will be searching all over for him all over the state Joe denies the statement by saying that someone who he knew in prison robbed the most banks in world and that the Police would be looking for him more than himself. After moving into Rhys's apartment until he get's enough money to move out he tells Rhys about a Person he saw on TV who matched Chris's description and was living in Los Santos but not exactly known where. Rhys also agrees stating that he also saw that, The two agree to try and find Chris. However Joe bumps into Franklin Clinton who recognises him saying that he could help him, Joe agrees. After Helping Franklin with some problems the two of them quickly become friends and continue working together. After introducing Joe to Michael and Trevor they trio quickly become friends and business partners. After helping Michael getting his family back after they were kidnapped by an Unknown Person. Trevor calls Joe to tell him that Chris turned up on his doorstep and that he knows where he lives, Joe quickly rushes to where Chris is, not before calling Rhys and is worried about what to do Rhys reminds him that Money changes people and that he might have forgotten about them. Joe arrives at the house and breaks into the house surprisingly Chris had already made a run for it and Joe gives chase after crashing into a pole Chris gets out of his car and attempts to run with Joe shooting his legs, ties him up and takes him to Rhys's Apartment where they have an arguement about why Chris made a break for it and he reveals that someone spoke to the LCPD about the heist and he attempted to salvage what was left of his crew hoping when Joe was released that they could get the crew back and hit Los Santos. Joe agrees and tells them they could work with Michael, Franklin and Trevor and make a lot of money with them. The Madrazo Incident Before Joe aranges to become a crew with M,F and T somebody send's Hitmen to kill Trevor, Trevor informs the them that before they can become even richer than before, they must find who the person is. Michael tells Joe to ask Martin Madrazo an old "friend" of his to ask. Joe goes to Martin's Ranch and asks about the hitmen and that Michael sent him, Martin claims he knows who it is but he will tell him if he works for him secretly at first Joe refuses but it is up to the Player if they work for Madrazo or not, If not Martin reveals that it's him and attempts to kill Joe but Joe gets away and informs Trevor. If the Player agrees Martin will reveal that it's him and attempts to kill Joe calling him a "traitor to his friends" for briefly joining Madrazo. This will affect the player later. The First Heist Joe informs Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Chris that it is Martin Madrazo that sent the hitmen, Trevor becomes really angry and even storms off in his Bodhi but Michael stops him and tells him that they should get Martin back by taking every cent he has got and of course killing him. They rob one of Martins betting shops to get his Attention and eventually storm the Ranch, kill Madrazo and take all the money he has in his Bank Account and Safe's. Trevor asks Joe how he knew it was Madrazo, based on the Players decisions he will either Tell Trevor that he refused to work for Martin and that he attempted to kill him, or that he agreed but Martin quickly betrayed him and attempted to kill him. If the player did not accept to join Martin Trevor will thank him but will warn him about considering to join him. If the player did accept to join Martin Trevor will punch Joe in the stomach and tells him that if he tries to betray them again he'll kill him. Grand Theft Auto: Undead Theft Auto THE FOLLOWING IS NOT CANON TO THE MAIN STORY OF GTA: SFSA Joe sits down after forgiving Chris and letting him go he turns on the TV only to discover that there are alot of Riots going on in LS and that the city has been closed down and no-one is allowed out or in warning everyone to stay indoors. Joe ignores this and goes to sleep. The following morning Joe wakes up and hears gunshots and people screaming he looks outside to find the street filled with a horde of people attempting to kill Five People Joe realises that they are no ordinary people and helps them by killing the horde. They explain how the dead don't die and come back to life and have killed almost everyone in LS and that it is not safe any-more Joe explains that Blaine County would be a good place to go due to the open space and the millitary base there. They all agree and head out only to stopped by the millitary who stop them from leaving the city because they might be infected. Joe eventually snaps and knocks out most of the millitary people and let's the five survivors go without him. Joe is able to fend off and kill them but does not shoot them in the head turning them into Zombies he then decides to make a choice To Leave Los Santos or Stay and Help anyone he can. But he has to leave LS due to the upcoming fire-bomb and heads to Blaine County to find others. When he arrives in Sandy Shores he is greeted by some people who have gone insane due to the infection being state-wide and attempt to kill him only for him to put them down. And eventually saves the town from the undead. Only to discover Trevor Philips who has survived the apocalypse they decide to find Michael and Franklin who were last seen in Los Santos. After he arrives at Michaels house he finds a zombified Jimmy, Tracey and Amanda with Michael acting as if they were alive he then tells Joe that he would protect anyone and that he "Protected Franklin" by tying him up and keeping him in his house. Joe knocks some sense into him and Michael realizes what he has done and frees Franklin but takes his undead family out of the city where they would be "safe" Trevor and Franklin are then playable. Joe heads to Fort Zancudo with Franklin but it seems that the base is overrun with undead including the mutation infected. They are unsure what to do and Franklin asks one thing to find a cure of some sort. Joe travels back to Los Santos to the last people he would go to The Epsilon Program they claim that the infection is due to the greed of Jock Cranley who traveled to Mexico and went to the old town of Escalera to find an Ancient Mask which he thought would get him to Governor for sure. It was revealed that the mask had once over 100 years ago been removed and almost destroyed the land but thanks to the help of legendary gun-slinger John Marston the mask was returned. Joe then sets out to find Jock and take the mask to Mexico. When he finds Jock he is already zombified but because of the chemicals of Los Santos he turned into a mutant giving him immense strength Trevor, Franklin and Joe all team up to kill the Undead Jock but failed with Joe being bitten by Jock. They then kill Jock and Joe tells them to go to Mexico and stop the apocalypse he then dies but isn't shot so then when they return the mask he can become normal. Joe is no-longer playable and is replaced by Michael for the rest of the game. The Trio return the mask and Joe becomes normal again. Personallity Joe was a serious man only wanting his objective when he arrived in Los Santos when he found Chris he calmed himself down and became more caring of his friends he also enjoyed a joke or two. Special Ability Like the other Protagonists he also has a special ability. He can slow down time for everyone but himself this can be useful in pursuits as it can help the Player either escape the cops or shoot them. Mission Appearances GTA: SFSA As the Protagonist he appears in all of the Missions GTA: UTA He appears in all but one mission: The Stand Off Trivia *He is the only protagonist to hail from Britain that is not from the 2D universe. *He is also well trained in Guns because he visited a shooting-range a lot during his Teenage years. *In the Beta he had a beard. Gallery Onlineimagethxchis.jpg|Joe taking Cover, In the first mission The Bank of Liberty Heist Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists